


A Little Version Of You

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wilford wants a life form to take care of, also he’s kind of good with kids, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Yo can I request some angst about how after Wil helps some lost kid find his mom. He goes up to Dark and Anti asking/begging if they could have a baby of their own. Just some pure impulse shit. And anti and dark (although heart warmed that wil wants to start a family) have to convince him 99 reasons why they can’t. They both know that none of them are (or will ever be) stable enough to raise a whole ass kid. Of course wil is saddened and eventually gives up. But he still kinda wants one.”- rendezvousramen





	A Little Version Of You

Dark didn’t usually like shopping. It wasn’t his job, he had more important things to do. But Wilford had insisted that he come along because, damn it, he needed to at least pretend to be domestic every now and then.

Dark had come along claiming he would find watching the people to be “entertaining”. Anti figures it was probably just because he didn’t actually know how a lot of modern people worked anymore. 

So Wilford had gone off to find everything pink on the shopping list, because that’s how Wilford shopped apparently, and Dark and Anti were walking around, attempting to look as normal and as human as possible, when suddenly they heard a child crying.   
Dark immediately rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance because, Christ, this is why he didn’t mingle with mortals.

And then there was a Wilford noise. A sort of startled noise, that neither Dark nor Anti understood. So they went to find him.

He was sitting, cross legged at a register, holding a young girl. She couldn’t have been any older than five, and she was tugging at Wilfords moustache. He was making muffled grunting noises, clearly forcing a smile. And then she cackled, poking him in the nose. And he laughed, full bellied and joyous. 

Dark and Anti certainly didn’t know what to make of the situation. Wilford with a child certainly didn’t seem to be a recipe for anything good, but she wasn’t dead yet. If anything, he seemed to have cheered her up, and he was wiping the last couple of remaining tears from her face.

She said something to him that they didn’t totally understand, and he giggled.

“No, no. We must wait for your parent or parents! They’ll be around somewhere, I’m sure of it.”

He spoke to her with no baby voice, no belittling that an adult would usually speak to a child. He spoke to her with respect and, despite her tugging at his moustache, he seemed to be thriving off of the wholesome interaction.

She mumbled something again.

“Why yes, pink IS my favourite colour! I use magic to make my hair pink, too!”

Dark and Anti found themselves staring, holding onto baskets, in the middle of the damn supermarket. It was... so different to see Wilford like this. It wasn’t surprising to know that he was good with kids, but they knew what he could get like and...

Anti dropped his basket and flashed away quickly, and Dark overheard his voice in the speaker system.

“Uh, whoever lost their kid... uh, it’s at the register. Come get it.”

Dark internally cringed, because that could have been worded a lot better. Referring to a child as “it”? Anti appeared next to Dark again, and surprisingly no one noticed. 

Not a moment later, a rather bustled looking man ran up to the register line and saw the girl with Wilford.

“Oh my god, there you are! Jesus, I’m so sorry!”  
He immediately picked her up and took her into his arms, and she managed to yank another couple of hairs out of his moustache, but Wilford didn’t seem to mind at all.

“No, no trouble! She’s a lovely little rapscallion.”

Wilford looked up at the girl adoringly, as she waved him goodbye while her father continued to mutter apologies.

-

There were sitting on the couch in the living room, fire burning peacefully, when Wilford spoke up about it again.

 

“I’d love to have a child. I think I’d make a great father.”

It was said so out of the blue that Dark and Anti had to do a double take. It was a day after the strange incident, which the demons had happily disregarded. But it was clear Wilford was preoccupied with the whole thing.

“Ye couldn’t have a kid, ye’re insufferable enough as it is. Can’t imagine a little version of ye runnin’ around, playin’ with guns and shit.”

Wilford looked vaguely annoyed at the implication that he wouldn’t keep a child safe.

“That’s utterly ridiculous! I’d keep the child safe!”

He elected to ignore the comments about passing on his general personality to his own child.

Dark ran his hand through Wilfords hair in a comforting manner.

“You know we couldn’t do that, Wilford. Not with the way we live now. We don’t need a child to complete us.”

Wilford leaned into the touch but poured nonetheless.

“I didn’t say I needed one. I just... meant that it’s be nice. That maybe I’d like one. One day.”

Anti shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the topic and the way Dark has spoken about it. Even though Darks tone was soothing, Anti hadn’t exactly expected Wilford to mean they, as a collective, could do it.

“...We?”

Dark seemed to read Antis mind about the situation.

“There’s a ‘we’ in everything we do. Especially things like this. But we couldn’t.”

Wilford, even though he knew it wasn’t really a thing that was possible for a variety of reasons, still had to ask.

“But why not?”

Dark sighed.

“We are not built for that kind of thing, Wil. Anti and myself are barely capable at a basic level of feeling and expressing love. You know this. Any... maternal instincts I may have are canceled out.”

Wilford leaned onto Darks shoulder, holding Antis hand across Darks lap. It was difficult being the most human, sometimes.

“I know...”

Wilford sounded defeated.  
Anti squeezed his hand.

“I dunno. Maybe we could get a dog. I think we could handle that.”

Wilfords eyes lit up at the suggestion, looking over to Anti with excitement and then to Dark, as if trying to confirm.  
Dark looked down at him and rolled his eyes lovingly.

“Perhaps we could own a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
